Duel Above Wayland
"You are far from becoming a Jedi young one," - Roman Castro The duel above Wayland was a lightsaber duel between Andres and Roman above the surface of Wayland. The duel began aboard the Behemoth in the fuel chambers and ended on the destroyers landing docks. The duel resulted in Andres losing his right hand to Roman and being rescued by the Vertibird. Prelude After Tim and Andres were captured by the Behemoth during a mission to Bespin, Tim sends a distress signal to the rebel alliance and the Vertibird. Both Jedi were able to escape captivity and wonder the ship until help arrived. Just when help arrived, Andres had wondered into the fuel chambers and encountered Roman standing up on the stairs. While this was happening, the Vertibird and rebel reinforcements had begun their battle. The Behemoth fled the battle and began its landing sequence on Wayland. The Duel Once Andres had met with Roman, the two immediately engaged in a slow duel. Andres was still a novice and Roman was a master but that still did not stop the young Jedi. Roman began toying with him, seeing if his skills were on par with his. Roman began to go harder on Andres but, Andres's resourcefulness allowed him to use his surroundings to advantage. Andres cut open part of the fuel line to unleash an endless amount of smoke around the chamber, blinding Roman. Unfortunately, Roman relied on the force to guide his vision and started to retaliate at Andres. Roman was able to damage Andres's face by bashing the butte of his hilt on his face, leaving a black eye and bloody nose. Andres was knocked off the platform they were standing on and Andres, in fear, ran away through the full line. When Andres had traveled through the fuel line, the Behemoth had landed on Wayland, miles above the surface on a very tall docking complex. Out on the horizon, the Sun Crusher was visible while being constructed. After Andres had got his breath back, Roman emerged behind him and the two fought once more. Andres became fatigued again, with Roman using his hatred and full strength to defeat Andres. Andres was backed up on top of a flimsy pad that overlooked a steep pit with a narrow pipeline going down. Andres was ultimately defeated when Roman stunned him and sliced off his right hand. Andres was scared and in heavy pain and couldn't stand to look at the Sith lord. Roman had tried to convince Andres in embracing his power and joining the darkside, even going as far as telling him that he had ordered for his parents to be murdered on Lothal. Andres was tempted at this news but refused to believe him and resisted. Once Andres declined his offer, Roman swung at him but, Andres evaded as the blade cut off the flimsy pad. Andres fell down into the pit, sliding him down the pipe line. He traveled for many minutes down the pipe until he was flung out and deserted on a thin pole with a dish at the bottom. Andres hung on for his life, looking at the Sun Crusher, calling to anyone through the force to help him. After he communicated with Bruce through the force, the Vertibird arrived under Andres and rescued him, leaving Wayland forever and the battle had stopped after everyone had escaped. Aftermath The duel, including the battle above, forced the Empire to move the Sun Crushers construction to a new planet since their location was revealed. Roman had also taken a large interest in Andres after the duel and spent many resources to find him so he could turn him to the darkside. Andres ended up receiving a new prosthetic right hand along with him constructing a new lightsaber. The event left Andres bitter and frustrated but, with Tim's training, he had let go of his hate and continued with his missions. Appearances Star Wars Delta Squad 2: Revenge of the Jedi